


Second Star to the Right

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fairy Dean, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, fairy cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Castiel is a Flora Fairy and Dean is a Fauna fairy, this is a little tale of what happens when the Spring Fairies aren't working to make Spring come to life.





	Second Star to the Right

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my artist dustydaydream for the art for this fic.
> 
> Also, credit to J.M. Barrie for his Peter Pan story being a huge inspiration for this.  
> Also, my new beta Clare and my alpha reader Angel.
> 
> And the story Angel Wild, for help with what some flowers mean.  
> Flower meanings are in the End Notes.... Enjoy the story :)

_There was a child, laying awake in her bed. She stare up at her mobile watching as the wind from the open window as it spun the wooden horses around. Her laughter, her first laugh rang through the air like church bells on a Sunday morning. The laughter kicking up the seeds from the dandelion outside the window, their chimney sweep shapes flew through the air. One special seed flying higher and farther than the rest into the sky, following the wind to the second star to the right and straight on until morning._

Awaken in the middle of the night the fairies heard a child's laughter. They yawned and stretched with big smiles on their faces; they would be getting a new brother or sister. Their excitement tingled through them from the toes to the tips of their wings, which fluttered with anticipation as they rose and flew quickly from their floral homes. They moved toward the oldest tree in the Spring Village, the most important item in the world. This powerful and magical tree energized the fairy dust that flowed through their veins. 

The fairies landed around the giant mushroom that grew adjacent of the tree, they sat on branches and leaves around the fungi and watched in awe as the seed landed. Dean flew tentatively close to the seed to make sure it had landed in the middle. Benny collected the glittering flow of their golden dust from the tree and filled a tiny jar with it, cautiously flew to the seed and poured the dust over it. All the fairies watched with rapt attention as a young man was formed from the mix of shiny powder and the seedling.  
The young man opened his eyes to see he was kneeling in the middle of the circular flat area of a tree, with white pants on his legs. Bright cerulean eyes were all around him and he tilted his head at his confounding. His mouth fell open in awe at the beauty as he caught a glimpse of something shiny falling behind him, he looked more closely and saw golden dust as it fell beside the trunk of the tree like a waterfall. He looked away from the waterfall and once again noticed different fairies gazing upon him. In his surveillance of the area he watched as an older lady with lighter brunette and blonde highlighted hair fly towards him with giant wings; they were a pink glassy color and shaped like a 'B' that reminded him butterflies. With wide frightened eyes he shook his head trying to clear the thoughts of things and feelings he'd never before seen or had. 

"Queen Ellen," he heard whispered around him bringing him back to the moment at hand and the older lady that was now hovering next to him.  
"Hello," he said in a baritone voice that he almost did not recognize as his own and was confused and amazed that he somehow know what the correct word was. He brought his hand up to rub on his throat as he assessed what speaking meant to him. 

"Welcome to Neverland, little fairy. I hope you found your way well." Her voice commanding, yet gentle. 

"I- I think so?" Castiel questioned, he figured he did since he was here, and the given ideas in his head were telling him he found his way well. His head straightened to look straight into Queen Ellen's eyes realizing she had all the answers to the questions dancing around in his brain. 

"Let's have a look at those wings," the Queen moved and stood on the mushroom behind him, she sprinkled some more of the golden flakes on his back and two beautiful wings were made. The translucent wings sprouted from his back in half heart shapes on each side of his shoulder blades, swirls of gold danced in a weaving pattern inside of them. She grabbed his hand and held him up as he stretched them. The clear wings flapped as he began lifting himself into the air. He flew around a bit, giggling as he felt the wind move around his face and wings, confusion from before clear and gone. He knew now what he was, a male and a fairy, he understood it all as he let go of the Queen's hand and flew higher away from her and around to look at the other fairies around him. 

"Come back now, little one. We must find your talent." The Queen spoke reaching for his hand. Waiving her hand, the golden flakes from before lit up the big mushroom they stood on and tiny mushrooms grew from the swirling dust in a circle around him. Fairies moved to put their items on the small fungi, searching through them he saw: a speck of a dew drop, a hammer, and a funnel of air made into a tiny tornado. He looked at the Queen with questioning eyes, tilting his head to the side. "Go ahead, you will know which is yours." 

He walked around, looking at each item. He reached for the freckled egg that matched the boys face that brought it over. The egg fell to the mushroom it floated over as he walked toward it. He continued to the dew drop and the tiny bit of air spinning in a tornado, both evaporating as he reached for them. He felt nervous as he looked around thinking he would never find his talent. Passing an orchid and peering at it for a moment, it's white and pink colors swirled in reflection on the mushroom. Just as he began to walk towards the snowflake on the next mushroom, he watched as it melted to a puddle before he could even reach it. A frown present on his face he began looking around again seeing there wasn't many talents left for him to chose from as gasping in wonder on all sides pulled him from his thoughts. 

The orchid that once floated above the mushroom was now glowing and flying towards him as the colors in it changed. The flower that once was plain white with pink in the center it now was brighter fuchsia color with blue, like is eyes, and golden swirls surrounding it. His hands opening up as the flower landed on them. He felt the flower raising him up and the bright gold and blue light covered the flat in its brightness. For a few moments everything glowed as the trees sang and the fairies sat with jaws dropped. The outfit he had on changed when everything returned to normal and the fairy dust receded to the waterfall, his once white pants, were now green and made of bay leaves, his upper body still bare. Settling back on the ground with eyes and jaw open with wonder he looked around at the various fairies whispering like he couldn't hear their words. 

"That didn't even glow that much for Dean," he heard a fairy with a southern accent state in a not nearly silent enough whisper to the red headed fairy next to him. 

"Come forward Flora fairies and welcome the newest one to your talent group, Castiel." The Queen stated, flying back a bit for the fairies to come ahead. He looked back at Ellen as she spoke, he had a name now. His cheeks hurt from smiling as he discovered the joy at having a name. 

Castiel heard hushed voices of excitement as three fairies flew towards them in different colors and leaves. 

"You picked a great time to be born, it's almost time to change the seasons to spring. I'm Inias," the fairy in the blue flowered pants stated, "This is Alfie," pointing to another boy in pink flowers, "And this is Michael," pointing to the biggest in the group with golden pants. "Come now," the fairy finished as he and Castiel's new friends began flying away. 

They flew to a large oak tree that had countless fairies moving in and out of different holes in it. The large tree was covered in vines where bark was unseen behind it, some fairies flying out from behind those spots. Golden hop vines twisted and turned their way around the tree, Castiel wasn't sure how but he knew their names after he stared at them. He looked around at the other trees to see if he could know them by staring at them, some bay laurel trees, like the leaves from his pants, other's were birch trees. 

Castiel flew in circles gazing up and down seeing more and more plants that he instantly knew the name to. Gasping he flew back to his friends, Inias was coming out of a hole behind one of the golden hop vines. Castiel saw there was another hole a little below his, and figured it was the best place for him to live; with his newest friend above him and in the tree that was the first he knew the name of. It seemed the room knew it would be his, he entered and there was already extra clothes for him and books to read, a tiny satchel just big enough for him to carry lay on the bed made of sugar maple and eucalyptus leaves woven together. 

"Is it always that quick," Castiel asked a while later after flying through a few different fields of flowers, white daffodil's and salmon amaryllis were beginning to bloom, but Castiel's favorite that he saw were the purple colored dahlia flowers. 

"What," Alfie asked flying next to him making sure the flowers were ready to bloom and nodding his heads at the fairies currently at work painting the ones that were already coming to life, "Oh, knowing flower names by looking at them? Not really, but I'm beginning to think you are special, Castiel." 

Castiel's new friends took time to explain the way being a flora fairy works. Each flower was hand painted as soon as it opened enough to crawl in. The trees were to be cared for and hugged after every storm, by as many fairies as was around, and more for the ones that were struck by the lightning. The thistles though, Castiel decided he didn't like the little weeds that ran around in their fields causing messes wherever they went. 

Charlie, a light fairy, and Benny, a water fairy, were making rainbows in the distance using the tunnel that Sam, a tinker fairy, had made them. Castiel stayed still as he looked around at all the fairies working their magic and their talents around him. Excited, he listened as Michael started to explain how they would be planting the flowers on the mainland when the time came for spring to change there. 

"The main land," Castiel wondered. 

"Yes, yes," Charlie flew next to them and spoke animatedly, "The main land, it's the second star to the right then straight on until morning. There is a day there where we all go and use our talents to kick off their spring." 

Castiel was astonished, he didn't know there was a mainland, and he was able to go to it. The nature of it all would be the reason he'd tell himself of later. Busy looking around and learning, both how to fly and about the world around him, he flew straight into the ground and landed on a tiny little mouse that Sam was using to help carry his objects around to the different fairies. 

"There, there little guy. It's okay," a sultry voice with a slightly southern accent said next to him. When Castiel looked up he saw that the other fairy wasn't talking to him but the mouse. The freckled fairy he saw before with the egg was petting its little nose to calm it down. "I'm Dean," he said, looking up to see Castiel staring slack jawed still spread out over the back of the furry creature. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Castiel." 

"I know," came the reply, all confidence and seduction, "You made quite the entrance this morning, I doubt Lisa is very happy you are here." 

"Who is Lisa," Castiel inquired. 

"She's a fast flying fairy, they are very rare, and she was the only fairy to have as big of a show with the fairy dust until you came along." 

"Oh my, I hope she doesn't dislike me too much." Castiel said as he jumped from the mouse to the ground. Dean didn't answer the statement but in just a shrug as he gazed into Castiel's sapphire eyes. 

Just then Castiel looked around where he stood to find that a bunch of little snowdrop flowers had grown around them. The little flowers with three longer white petals and three shorter white and green petals inside, were like a dictionary into Castiel's heart. Hope, so much hope had filled him up inside meeting the freckled fairy with bay leaf colored eyes. Castiel's eyes locked onto Dean's in a panic that the other fairy would know what the flowers meant and would not like them, he didn't wait for Dean to say anything as he flew away scared to meet Inias. 

"Inias, are we supposed to be able to grow flowers," Castiel asked when he found the other fairy painting a tiger lily, and landed to stand next to the roots of the flowers. Around Castiel's feet little begonia flowers were growing, these had different meanings with different colors and events around them, but the ones now meant fear. Castiel tried to stomp them away before Inias saw, but it was too late. 

"Uhm. No." He told Castiel, looking confused as to how Castiel was able to grow flowers just by standing somewhere. Flora fairies always had to make flowers from seeds that they'd planted and cultivated then hand painted. 

Castiel knew he had work to do, but he couldn't stay around the other fairies knowing there was something 'wrong' with him. He flew around Spring, around Summer, and a bit in Fall, before he felt a pull on his way back to Spring to a forgotten meadow of Weeping Willow trees. It is said that the willow tree is calling, it should always be answered. That not many have felt it's call, but those who do and who answer, came back with a knowledge and better understanding of themselves. 

Castiel looked up just in enough time to see Queen Ellen had found him flying around. "If you feel the willow calling to you, you know that it’s a pure message asking you to recognize all of the emotions that you feel. That no feelings or emotions should ever to unnoticed or suppressed. Surrender to nature and to the willow and to your own intuition. You are special, Castiel. Go and learn." She told him gently before flying away to leave him to his learning. 

Castiel wasn't sure what to think of all of this and flew into the leaves that hung from the tree. Emotions welled up inside of him and he felt the need to cry them out. He hid in the willow and stared into the green and brown surrounding him as he started to understand what life was telling him. What his gifts were telling him. Dean was important to him somehow, he just had to figure out how. 

Before Castiel could wipe his eyes and fly away from his perch on the branch, he looked around to see the flowers that had grown while his eyes were closed reflecting on the willows push of his emotions. More sun drop flowers were around him, a bundle of little white flowers were also around his feet, they were elder flowers, compassion. Flowers with four white leaves, and more little flowers with hints of purple were also there, they took Castiel a second to figure out what they were, Coriander; lust. He looked at the group of white around his feet and was even more confused than he had been flying into the willow, and took off before anymore grew hoping to not see Dean again until he got his feelings figured out. 

He wouldn't be so lucky though, the next day pairings for the trip to the mainland were given out. Water fairies were paired with Light fairies while the Flora and Fauna fairies were paired together, tinker fairies stayed back to clean up whatever messes were left over from getting ready. Castiel closed his eyes and wished as hard as he could that he wouldn't get paired with Dean, he opened his eyes when he felt a shadow over him and looked up to see Dean hovering over him with a smirk. 

"Looks like were partners," Dean informed him with a smirk. 

Castiel looked down just in time to see anemone flowers spring up, their blue colors almost matching his eyes. He breathed in their pungent smell to quill his beating heart and remind him that the willow had to be right, Dean was important. 

The partners worked together through all their preparations for spring that was left to do, before heading to the mainland a few weeks later. Day in and day out they were side by side, learning from each other and teaching each other. A few days after working together Dean started to call Castiel, Cas. He stated he didn't have the time to say the whole name when he was trying to yell at Castiel to look out for the animal that he round up. Castiel found that the bunnies really liked to lick at him and after a while Dean just stopped warning him when a bunny was coming around. Rabbits like to eat snapdragons, and Castiel would grow them when they came around. The rabbits all seemed to flow towards Castiel after and ignore Dean's commands, it made Castiel feel even more devious and able to grow even more flowers. 

After the preparations were all complete, Castiel and Dean and the rest of the fairies set off towards the mainland. They flew all night and got there on the morning of the first day of spring. Dean and the rest of the fauna fairies worked first. They made sure that the creatures in their baskets were in the right areas. While Castiel and the rest of the flora fairies made sure each animal had the type of flower they liked most next to them when they'd wake up from their slumber they had while carried in. All and all it was a safe trip for everyone and they all started their return flight when the mainland started it's night. 

The other fairies explained to Castiel that now that they had time off from their duties, it was the time for the fairies to party. They would start getting ready for Spring a little over a month before Winter would end, but until then they were free to do whatever they pleased. Cas couldn't help, but to be excited about this. Thoughts the willow pointed out that his heart felt, made him return to the tree on their first day off. 

Castiel jumped from branch to branch, swinging through the willow's vines. As he reached about halfway up the tree he stopped. An orange lilly popping up by his feet as he thought about Dean and bringing him to the tree. He figured out that the best way to bring Dean to the tree would be to build a little tree house for them to hang out in. Back in the Spring Hollow, he found where the tinker fairies were and found the two he was looking for. 

Sam and Ash were building a keg to filter the hops some of the flora fairies grew waiting for their free time to drink and party. A few of the other tinker fairies were working on some water bongs and hookahs for the other plants grown for their parties. 

"What's up, buddy," Ash asked when he looked up from the found metal he was melting into a cylinder. 

"I'm- I want to build a tree house." Castiel stated, straight to the point. 

"Oh," Sam questioned with a glint in his eyes, "would this be for a secret spot for you and a certain animal fairy?" 

Sam and Ash didn't wait for an answer from Cas other than his blush, as they went and found a few other tinker fairies to take over work on the keg. They all grabbed palm leaves and some of their found objects: a thing called a needle and some things called pins. The leaves will be woven into the structure using the willow's leaves as their strings then pinned to the tree so not to fly away. It took them all day and night to complete the tree house. 

Flying back to their own camps, they're each told everything is ready and the first party of the year was to be that night. The party was held in the clearing the flora fairies use to grow their flowers- it's covered in grass now instead of colorful petals. The trees surrounding them have streamers of various flowers that didn't make it to the mainland. Castiel looked around as the party, already in full swing by the time he arrived, for Dean. He figured getting there late and leaving early was their perfect cover to fly away when everyone was too busy getting high or getting drunk, or both if Ash was anything to go by. He walked around speaking to some people as he drank a small cup of ale. 

"Come with me," Castiel said when he found Dean by the keg waiting for another drink. Dean said nothing as he searched Castiel's eyes to figure out what was up. Dean emptied the cup he had and flew away following Castiel. 

"Mother Nature showed me this willow," Castiel stated when they landed on a branch as his hand ran through the green vines all around him. "It is said that when a willow speaks to you, you listen. Do you know what it said?" 

"No," Dean answered dumbly not understanding Castiel's question was rhetorical since he was too busy staring into Castiel's eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. 

"The willow told me that you and I were connected. That we're both special." Castiel stated as peonies and orange lilies grew at his feet. 

Dean's jaw dropped as he stared at the flowers, then looked back up into Castiel's eyes. "What do those mean? You shouldn't be able to do that." 

It had been months that they'd danced around each other, Cas making sure to stomp out the flowers every time they grew before Dean could see. He figured it's now or never to get everything off his chest. After all, he did have a little of the ale before they left the party so the liquid courage was there too. 

"I am able to grow flowers through my emotions, the pink rose looking flowers are peonies, they mean bashfulness. The- the orange lilies mean desire or passion." 

Dean eyes the flowers for a second longer before lunging forward and connecting his lips with Castiel's. The kiss was short and sweet, before Dean pulled away licking his lips to taste Castiel. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment, searching permission and an understanding at where this was going next. Progressing to the next step in their relationship together. 

Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and brought him inside the tree house. 

The next morning Dean woke up to find himself alone in the little leaf and hay bed that he'd shared with Castiel last night. He couldn't find his pants and put on Castiel's instead and climbed out the little door to look for the other fairy. He flew from one branch to the next then looked up to see a red poppy, and began to climb the vines of the willow tree towards it. 

"There you are," he acknowledged. "What does this one mean?" 

"Pleasure, Dean," Castiel told him popping out of the flower he'd been curled up in. The flower growing to the normal size it should be over the night before. "I couldn’t be more happy with the pleasure and life that you've opened up to me." 

"Well, I do believe that it was just the beginning, my love."

  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> -x- Castiel grows flowers whenever Dean is around.  
> \- Peony: Bashfulness.  
> \- Coriander: Lust.  
> \- Red Poppy: Pleasure. ((picture))  
> \- Orange Lily: Desire. Passion.  
> \- Snowdrop: Hope.  
> \- Red carnation: Deep romantic love; my heart aches for you.  
> \- Elderflower: Compassion.  
> \- Begonias: Fear. Scared.  
> \- Snapdragon: Grace and Deviousness.  
> \- Anemone: Anticipation and excitement for the future, the flower is to calm someone's nerves.  
> http://www.flowermeaning.com/  
> http://www.poshposy.net/lounge/flower-meanings2.htm


End file.
